King Otto XIV
High King Otto XIV was a Dornish high king who ruled Dornkirch from 2951 until his death in 2967. He ruled during the Third Black March, and the end of his reign was punctuated by a mass exodus into Nilfheim organized by him, viewed by the Empire as an act of war. Otto was born in the town of Flagstone. He later served under lord Erulf of the Breech in several conflicts between lords of the surrounding areas. He was chosen by the 143rd High Kirchmoot to take the throne after negotiating peace among many of these lords. Early Life and Education Otto was born on September 12th, 2932 in Flagstone, Dornkirch to cartwright Adaric and seamstress Inna. Otto's family had lived in Flagstone for generations as craftsmen, and as such Otto grew up learning the trade his family plied. Otto received no formal education, and even as king could not read or write except for his signature. Military Service (2945-2950) Otto was levied into military service at age 15 by order of lord Erulf of the Breech to fight in the War of the Oxsteps. He fought during the height of the war at a number of different engagements, eventually becoming an adviser to Erulf in 2949. It was at this time that he began to negotiate peace terms with the opposing lords in the conflict, although his early efforts were not successful. The death of King Hilderic in 2950 stunned all parties. Otto used the cease fire to plead his case, calling for a council and successfully negotiating the Treaty of Bent Swords later that same year. His ability to navigate the complex social and political climate at the time and bring about peace made him famous, and the 143rd High Kirchmoot awarded him the High Kingship in 2951. Kingship (2951-2967) Otto focused his rule on re-establishing the strength of the High King. His appointment came as a huge upset to the Low Kings, as he had not been one of them. The appointment of a High King with no previous experience as a ruler broke with a century of established precedent, and most of the Low Kings consequentially felt jilted by the Kirchmoot. Otto spent much of his first few years as High King gaining the respect and trust of the Low Kings. Otto spent the entirety of his reign attempting to pacify the various lords of Dornkirch, whose infighting had become increasingly destructive. He was never able to secure peace across the entire country, and his frequent military interventions led to the Dornish military being caught off guard when the Third Black March began. The Third Black March Otto was on campaign in June of 2967 when word reached him that Orcs had taken Herrestadt. He led a small scouting force returning to the capitol to see the destruction for himself. Once he had confirmed the Black March, he sent riders across the country to raise the largest army they could. Otto planned to face the Orcs at Gullet Pass, at the foot of the Iron Mountains. His hastily rallied army numbered around 2 million, approximately 1/3rd of the total population of Dornkirch. Upon reaching Gullet Pass, it is said that the Dornish force was so large that it could be seen from a hundred miles away. Otto judged correctly that Orcs would attempt to move through Gullet Pass, but when they approached he saw that even his massive army was vastly outnumbered. Through careful strategy and planning, his army held the Orcs at bay for 2 months. In August of 2967, the Dornish army broke from the Pass and moved Southward, leaving a small rearguard to hold the pass as long as they could. Otto steered the army towards Nilfheim, fearing their supplies were running too low to last another conflict. Crossing into the empire from the Southern border, Otto's army took food and fighters from the settlements along the border without much protest until the force came to Harald's Crossing. The comparatively small city provided staunch defense against the Dornish for three days, after which Otto invited the defenders to his camp to negotiate Dornish passage through the city. Assassination While negotiating peace with the defenders of Harald's Crossing, Otto was assassinated by Arnold the Elder, a member of his Kingsguard. Arnold successfully accused the opposition negotiators of the assassination and assumed the role of King-Regent in Otto's place. Otto's final resting place is unknown, as Harald's Crossing was destroyed by a vanguard legion of the Black March that same night.Category:Dornkirch